


Pranks

by aveotardis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, being adorable little dorks, poly space nerds, the scene we dare not speak it's name, vague mentions of a certain event that takes place in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveotardis/pseuds/aveotardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia realizes there are still things worth fighting for. And that pranks get out of hand REAL fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

Pranks

 

General Leia Organa enjoyed the silence. It meant that, for the time being, the Resistance was winning. It also gave her far too much time to think; about Han, about her son. She held back the tears that threatened to spill. At least her brother was finally back with her, along with his daughter, Rey, who Leia had already been fond of before finding out they were related. A knock came to the door.

“Enter,” she spoke slightly above normal to be heard over the metal door. It slid open to reveal Corporal Antilles. In his hands he held the latest intel on the destroyer that had escaped the destruction of Starkiller Base. Whispers had that her son had made it off the station alive.

Leia was pouring over the new information when a loud yell jolted through her. She instantly knew it was her niece. Leia was on her feet, out the door, and down the hall faster than she had moved in years, Corporal Antilles beside her.

“I think it came from the hanger bay,” said Antilles. Leia tried to keep the fear out of the pit of her stomach. She tried to stomp down all the horrible possibilities that came to mind. Had the First Order found them? There was no further screaming, and when they reached the hanger bay they heard laughter instead.

Rey was running around one of the X-Wing fighters, Poe behind her. He chased her to the other side of the hanger, closer to where Leia stood when he finally caught her. The two were giggling uncontrollably, Rey yelled softly as Poe closed in on her.

“Ha!” Poe said as his arms closed around Rey’s waist. “Now tell me where your accomplice is.”

“Never! I will never give him up!” Rey said with determination. She leaned closer to Poe and smiled, “He’s over there.”

“Hey!” came a voice, followed by Finn’s head popping out from behind a stack of supplies. Poe and Rey shared a look before both set off at a run toward him. He shouted and started to run, a grin plastered to his face. Leia could not help but smile slightly as, after a fairly good chase, they caught him. First was Rey, who lunged into Finn’s waiting arms, followed closely by Poe, who tackled the both of them to the ground.

Leia had to clear her throat to be heard over their shared laughter. Finally, Finn noticed, his face going deathly still. He nudged the other two until they looked over their shoulders to see the General standing over them, arms crossed over her chest. The three disentangled and stood. Finn awkwardly saluted and Rey did some sort of curtsey.

“No, babes, don’t,” Poe whispered to them. He brought one arm out to grab Finn’s hand and bring it back down to his side, and the other to pull Rey out of her bow. He returned his attention back to Leia.

“Would anyone mind explaining?” she asked. Rey and Finn shared a look, but it was Poe that came forward.

“They played a bit of a prank on me, General,” Poe began. Leia lifted an eyebrow. “They filled the cockpit of my fighter with gelatin.”

Leia heard Corporal Antilles let out a laugh from behind her. Leia had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“I’m really sorry, General,” Finn said, his eyes on her shoes, unable to look directly at her. “It’s just that…”

“He started it!” Rey interrupted, pointing at Poe.

“I did not!” Poe guffawed.

“Oh, you did so,” she said to him before turning to Leia. “Last night while I was asleep he put cream in my hand and tickled my nose until I woke up to scratch and ended up with a face full of it!”

“I only did that because the night before that you put my hand in a bowl of warm water,” Poe argued.

“Well I did that because you put my lightsaber on the tallest shelf in our room.”

“Actually, that was me,” Finn admitted. Rey stared open mouthed at him before reaching around Poe and slapping Finn hard on the bicep.

“Finn!” Both Poe and Rey shouted in unison. Finn laughed as he apologized. This time Leia could not help but smile as Poe put the younger man in a headlock.

“If I didn’t love you so much, I swear to the Force…” Rey was mumbling as she slapped him on the top of his head. Leia cleared her throat pointedly until Poe had released Finn and they were more or less standing at attention.

“Go clean out the fighter,” she said, attempting to sound stern but not quite pulling it off. “And no more pranks.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the three chorused. She watched them walk away, hand in hand in hand, still whispering conspiratorially together. It had been a long time since she had seen such love. Deep down in a place she did not wish to dwell, it hurt. But in her heart it made her happier than she had been in a long time. It just proved what she had always known: even when the worst has happened there is still love and joy and happiness. And that’s what she would always fight for, for herself and for the three who were throwing more water at each other than they were at the fighter they were meant to be cleaning. Their laughter chased her all the way back to her room.


End file.
